you belong with me
by Guest Water-Nature
Summary: Elsa nos cuenta sobre su experiencia en la universidad con Jack. El era capitan de el equipo de futbol americano, tienía una hermosa novia capitana de las porristas llamada Tooth. Elsa era una chica "nerd" extrañamente mejor amiga y vecina de Jack, guardaba un gran secreto, estaba y sigue enamorada de Jack, pero el lo ignoraba ¿Como resolvería esto Elsa?
1. prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Está todo fresco en mi memoria... como si hubiera sido ayer, recuerdo todo... cada risa, cada abrazo, cada palabra en sus expresiones. Todo se conecta cada vez más, es increíble cómo alguien puede esconderse tan bien tras una máscara de mentiras, tras una máscara de belleza... También lo es, cuanto daño puede causar una mentira y una escena. Una gran actriz, eso es lo que ella es. Lastimó a la persona que más quiero, solo hizo trizas su alma y todo lo que le brindó.

Es posible que se extrañen del porque nosotros somos amigos, un capitán del equipo de futbol americano y una chica "nerd" no pueden ser amigos ¿o sí? La amistad es eterna, no importa cuánto cambies o a donde vallas, se mantendrá ahí. Y eso fue lo que pasó entre nosotros, pero eso es una larga historia. El punto es... esta es la historia de cómo todo mi mundo cambió.

El escenario era ideal, la escena perfecta, actores equivocados. Hacía algunos meses que Jackson Overland Frost, apodado "el guardián de la cancha" por ser el mejor jugador y capitán del equipo de futbol americano, más bien mi mejor amigo… estaba profundamente enamorado de Tooth, la chica más popular y capitana de las porristas, ella era una castaña de ojos extrañamente violeta, mechones en su cabello de colores verdes, azules y violeta. Su cuerpo era esbelto puesto que era una deportista. Cada persona en la escuela deseaba con locura ser amiga suya o por lo menos deseaba estar a su lado como pareja. Y mi Jack no pasaba desapercibida ante los encantos de Tooth. Cada vez que él me hablaba de lo "bellísima" que era Tooth solo sonreía y asentía, pero cada palabra que el recitaba era como una espada atravesándome justo en el pecho. Yo estuve enamorada de él desde el primer momento en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron. Tan solo era una más de los integrantes de banda de la escuela, me la pasaba en las bancas pero siempre estaba ahí para Jack. Ellos acababan de ganar un importante partido contra Yale university pero… oye! Harvard no es mala jugando al parecer. La escuela completa celebraba, había papeles de colores por doquier, como siempre estaba lista para correr a abrazar a mi mejor amigo pero esta vez fue diferente. Él se quitó el casco dejando su cabello blanco y sedoso al aire libre, exponiendo a mi vista sus hermosos ojos azules y sus labios palidos y delgados. Tomó una bocina y anunció a la escuela entera. Tooth estaba frente a él.

-Tooth, eh querido decirte algo desde hace mucho tiempo- Jack se arrodilló. No creía que eso iba a pasar, mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, como si fuera hielo. Tooth sabía lo que yo sentía por Jack y su sonrisa arrogante no cabía en su cara. Ella sabía cual era la pregunta, y lo peor era que también sabía como usarla contra mi- Me enamoré profundamente de ti y me preguntaba si… ¿quisieras ser mi novia?- la pregunta me desmoronó por completo y más porque ella me volteo a ver como si fuera una moda pasada que ella no quería usar. Con ojos llenos de envidia y arrogancia, aquella riquilla solo le quitó la bocina a Jack y pronuncio las palabras "si quiero, bombón". De inmediato Jack la abrazó por la cintura mientras ella seguía mirándome. Si a alguno le ha pasado comprenderán cual es la sensación de… que el mundo se desmorone lenta y dolorosamente a tu alrededor mientras tu tirado en el suelo e inmóvil no puedes hacer nada. Jack venía corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme, así que solo me trague el nudo que tenía en la garganta, limpie mis lágrimas desde adentro y sonreí. La sonrisa más dolorosa y falsa que hice en mi vida. Es posible que el lo haya notado pero hasta la fecha no me ha hablado sobre eso. Mis gafas estaban sobre su hombro mientras lo abrazaba- Elsa. Ella aceptó- me dijo

-¡Lo sé! Es… genial- le dije separándome de él.

-No te preocupes, seguirás siendo mi princesa de las nieves Elsie- me aclaró tiernamente

-Y tu mi guardián de la diversión- Me volvió a abrazar.

Se sentía como… un cuento de hadas, pero esta vez, la bruja malvada logró engañar al príncipe y la princesa se tuvo que quedar en su torre… por siempre. No sé si lo sepan, pero duele tener que aguantar las ganas de besarlo teniéndolo en frente y duele aún más soportar un corazón que no tiene arreglo… Lo sé bien, jamás podré estar con él y eso me abruma todos los días. Quisiera ser por un momento como ella y tenerlo a él solo para mí, no saben… cuanto lo desearía en verdad.


	2. en mi habitación

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa pequeñines, aquí les traigo la segunda parte del borrador de "perteneces conmigo", ustedes saben, estamos en fiestas y no puedo escribir absolutamente NADA, es un ¡MILAGRO! Que haya podido subir esto, pero buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaano ya no los atormento más y disfruten de la historia de estos, nos leemos abajo**

* * *

><p>¿Siguen ahí?, de acuerdo creo que tengo algo de tiempo antes de ir a mi siguiente cita en mi consultorio psicológico. Así es, me gradué, hice mi maestría y actualmente trato de hacer mi doctorado en psicología, es increíble lo que puedes ganar sentándote y escuchando pacientes hablar. Aunque ese no es el punto. ¿En qué me quedé? Oh si, donde Jack me abrazaba. Digamos que luego de eso el partido terminó, Harvard tuvo otra victoria y todos se fueron a sus casas muy felices, en especial Jack y Tooth. Más yo no lo estaba tanto, aunque debería estarlo, supongo que uno no controla sus sentimientos, a excepción de Tooth. Pero ya que, no pude hacer nada así que no me podía quejar. Llegue al fin a mi casa, la cual estaba al lado de la de Jack, por alguna razón nuestras ventas quedaron frente a frente, dejándonos ver cada cosa que pasaba ahí, Jack y yo poseíamos una manera extraña de comunicarnos, ya que, al parecer llamar por teléfono era muy caro. Utilizábamos las "notitas", lo que quiero decir es que tomábamos unas libretas grandes y con letras de igual tamaño escribíamos pequeños mensajes, a modo de que los dos lográbamos visualizarlo. En fin, pasaron algunas semanas y como predije la pareja no era muy estable, en la escuela eran la pareja de populares más "perfecta", pero eso sí, Jack me decía que eran todo lo contrario y que había momentos en los que la relación pendía de un hilo.<p>

Un martes por la noche, como muchos otros, me encontraba en mi habitación estudiando. Me encontraba tan concentrada en mi libreta de apuntes que no me percaté de que ya se había anochecido, así que me levante de mi silla y me coloqué una camiseta autografiada por miles de estrellas, literalmente, estaba tan rayada que ni siquiera se podía apreciar bien el fondo blanco. EL cuello redondo con triángulos de colores, también los había en las orillas de las mangas. La parte de abajo, más bien, el pantalón, ya que no combinaba, aunque así lo prefería, tenía un fondo azul muy oscuro, casi llegando al negro y con cuadrados con contorno blanco. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta tras mi cabeza y mi anteojos, igual que siempre, y ¿por qué no? Estaba descalza (simplemente no sé cómo es que recuerdo tantos detalles, supongo que es porque fue la mejor etapa de mi vida (?) pero bueno) me senté un momento en la cama y mis instintos me decían "levanta tu vista" y como nadie debe hacerlo, lo hice (LOL). Él estaba hablando por celular, más bien se lo veía un poco enfadado, caminaba de un lado a otro en su habitación al parecer discutiendo con alguien. Seguramente era su novia, y también estaba segura de que el objeto de la discusión era por alguna broma que él había hecho, con eso de que a él le encantan las bromas pesadas. Yo lo sabía, ella no entendía su humor como yo, la música que escuchaba era la misma que nos gustaba a Jack y mí, rock ochentero, aunque a Tooth no. "¡Jack por favor!, ella JAMÁS te conocerá como lo hago yo" pensaba. El terminó con su llamada y de inmediato escribí en mi libreta de "notitas"

-"¿Estas bien?"- escribí yo-

-"solo algo cansado… del drama quiero decir" –alcancé a leer de su libreta-

-"lo lamento :(" –le escribí muy sinceramente, estaba lista para confesar, así que tomé la libreta y escribí "Estoy enamorada… de ti", levanté la vista, pero él había cerrado sus cortinas. Suspire pesadamente y le mostré a su cortina mi cartel. Me levanté de mi cama y en ella dejé mi cartel. Caminé hacia mi espejo y aprecie mi reflejo. Comencé a hablar conmigo misma, yo era mi primera mejor confidente además de Jack.

-Claro, claro. Sé porque estás enamorado de ella y no de mí ¿Eh?- le hablé a la foto de él que tenía en mi espejo- ¿Es porque ella usa faldas cortas y yo camisetas? –Levanté las manos y volví a posarlas sobre el tocador- ¿o porque ella es capitana de las porristas y yo siempre estoy en las bancas? Pues déjame decirte que cada vez que estoy ahí sueño con que despiertas y te das cuenta de todo lo que buscaste estuvo aquí todo el tiempo –caminé y caminé regañando a un Jack invisible en mi habitación- Sí tu vieras más allá de la apariencia, sabrías que soy la única que te entiende, que he estado viviendo todo este tiempo enamorada de ti… Así que ¿¡POR QUÉ NO LO VES!? ¡TU PERTENECES CONMIGO! –señalé enojada a la foto de él en mi espejo- ¡aaaggghhh! –me lancé hacia mi cama y traté de dormir. Pero solo pensaba en todo lo sucedido y también en esa última frase, "el pertenece conmigo".

* * *

><p><strong>Y ese fue el capítulo del año jajajaja…. No, en serio. A propósito estaba pensando en hacer un prototipo pero esta vez la protagonista será Elsa y no habrá tanto Jelsa, solamente ella enfrentando diferentes situaciones, estará basada en "Lucy" y bueno, tendrá la misma dinámica pero esta vez ella es una chica de pruebas de laboratorio que escapa y bueno… la idea la estoy desarrollando aun así que no se apuren. No olviden seguirme en mi hermoso y sensual Facebook, www. Guest-Water-NAture y en mi no tan sensual pero útil wattpad user/GuestWaterNAture0 ademas de mi Sensulisimo y mi consentido fanfiction u/5848863/Guest-Water-Nature y con eso me despido. ¡Guest les desea una feliz navidad atrasada y un feliz año nuevo! Chao chao. **

**Posdata: lo lamento, quería ser German por una vez u.u ahora si chao chao**


End file.
